creatinglovestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
It started with a Dessert
It started with a Dessert is the first chapter of the Filipino love story series Loveness. Characters *Henry Collado *Joyce Enriquez *Ben Sese *Michelle Dimaculangan The story “Hay, summer na!”, natutuwang sabi ni Henry. Summer na sa kanyang school, siyempre may outing ang magkaklase at sa Laguna ang napili nilang lugar upang mag-outing. Sabado ng umaga pagkatapos ng school year nila at graduation nila at ngayon ay nagsasaya sila habang may panahon pa bago sila magcollege. Ben: “Hoy, pre diskartehan mo na si Joyce nako baka makuha pa ng iba 'yan” Henry: “Huwag na, kuntento na'ko na masaya siya” (nakatitig lamang sa may dalampasigan dahil sa mga babaeng classmate na nagkakasiyahan doon lalo na kay Joyce). Ben: “Aba, bakit naman eh matagal ka ng may gusto sa babaeng 'yun” Henry: “Wag na, baka masira future namin” Ben: “Pre parang exam lang 'yan dahil may nararamdaman ka sa kanya at ayaw mo pang ilabas 'yan” Umalis na lamang si Henry dahil hindi titigil sa kakadakdak ang kanyang kaibigan, pumunta na lamang siya sa park sa tabi ng beach. Malungkot ang mukha dahil malapit na silang maghiwalay lalo na kay Joyce dahil magkokolehiyo na sila, lihim na ginulat si Michelle si Henry sa tabi niya , ang bestfriend ni Joyce. Michelle: “Hoy, bakit ka nagmumukmok diyan? At iba ang level ng lungkot mo ah, hehehe joke lang” Henry: “Kakagulat ka naman, siyempre dahil maghihiwalay na tayo eh” Michelle: “Baka dahil kay Joyce?” Henry: “Mich!, naman pati ba naman ikaw?” Michelle: “Alam mo, ligawan mo na kasi si Joyce, alam ko naman na matagal ka ng may gusto sa kanya tapos hanggang ngayon hindi ka pa rin gumagalaw para sa kanya, di ba nga dati gusto mong manligaw sa kanya at ako ang tulay sa inyong dalawa pero wala din dahil puro kayo busy sa mga gawain, hay ewan ko na lang sa inyo” Henry: “Minsan, gusto ko na ngang gawin pero.......” Michelle: “Pero ano?” Henry: “Mahina ang loob ko sa kanya kaya ayokong ituloy iyon” Michelle: “Buti sinabi mo agad 'yan, hayaan mo tutulungan kita basta makinig ka lang sa'kin” Henry: “Nakakahiya naman sa'yo, parati mo akong tinutulungan lalo na kay Joyce pero hindi rin nagsusuceed” Michelle: “Hayaan mo, ito matutuloy na'to” Henry: “Uhm, talagang desidido ka ah” Michelle: “Oo naman para sa sa'yo ito at kay best, alam mo may sasabihin ako sa'yo” Henry: “Uhm ano 'yun?” Michelle: “Simula nung biruan ng ating mga classmate tungkol sa inyo, si Joyce kasi nagtapat din siya tungkol sa feeling niya sa'yo, ayaw pa niyang ipaalam sa'yo dahil nasa isip niya baka masaktan lang ka raw niya o kaya siya mismo ang masaktan kaya itinago niya ito ng matagal na panahon” Henry: “Kaya marami pala siyang inayawan na lalake” Michelle: “Oo tama ka diyan” Henry: “So paano mo ako matutulungan? Michelle: “Summer ngayon, sa tingin mo? Ano ang paborito niyang dessert tuwing summer?” Henry: “Eh di Halo-halo!” Michelle: “Your right, gumawa ka ng halo-halo sa kanya mamaya, ok ba 'yun?” Henry: “Effective ba 'yun?” Michelle: “Oo naman, alam mo bang tuwing summer matakaw si Joyce sa halo-halo? Favorite niya 'yun maniwala ka magbublushed siya kapag nagawa mo 'yun” Henry: “Sige, basta 'wag mo akong ipahiya sa kanya” Michelle: “Roger sir!” Pagkatapos nilang mag-usap ng dalawa, nagplano sila ng isang kunting salo-salo para sa kanilang pansamantalang pamamaalam para sa kanilang mga kamag-aral upang makapaghanda sa kanilang bagong buhay sa kolehiyo. Nagdadalawang isip pa rin si Henry sa gagawin niya para kay Joyce ngunit inisip niya na ipahiwatig sa kanya ang tunay na nararamdaman niya kahit sandali lang sila nagkasama. Alas-otso ng gabi nagsimula ang kasiyahan ng magkaklase at maraming nakahandang pagkain at dumami ang mga bisita kahit hindi nila kaklase ay sinama din. Si Ben ay nagbigay ng isang mensahe para sa kanilang batchmate at nagpulong silang lahat. Ben: “Mga kaibigan at kamag-aral! Ngayong tayo'y nag-eenjoy dahil outing na'tin...... pero minsan sa buhay na'tin mahirap kalimutan ang nakaraan, ang nakaraan na nagbigay sa'tin ng kasiyahan, uhm hindi ako nagbibiro gusto ko lang sabihin ay naging masaya ako sa batch na'to kahit puro sakit ng ulo ang inabot ko dito dahil matigas ang ulo ko, hehehe! Pero kahit ganoon naging parte ng buhay ko ang lahat ng mga alaala sa batch na'tin........ I miss you all guys sana may reunion tayo na kumpleto ang lahat ng batchmate natin” Habang sinsabi ni Ben ang katagang iyon, napapaiyak ang iba sa mensaheng sinabi niya. Ang dalawa naman na sina Henry at Joyce ay magkatabi sa isang tabi na nakaupo sa isang kakahuyan at nakikinig din sila ng mensahe ni Ben, nakita ni Ben na magkasama ang dalawa kaya naisipan niyang banggitan ang namamagitan sa dalawa. Ben: “Uhm, but wait there's more, gusto ko lang sabihin sa inyo ang mas naging memorable sa'kin ang mga taong ito sa'kin dahil din napasaya rin nila ako at sa tingin ko napasaya din nila kayo. Hindi ko malaman kung sila nga o hindi pero sa tingin ko parang magiging sila, ang future bfgf si Henry at si Joyce!” Nagulat ang dalawa sa sinabi ng lokong si Ben, nagpalakpakan at naghiyawan ang mga tao sa paligid nila, namula ang pisngi ni Joyce at hindi alam ang gagawin at si Henry naman ay napayuko at napatitig na lamang sa taong naghihiyawan sa harapan nila. Sa sandaling minuto, niyaya na ni Michelle si Joyce sa kubo upang hindi na kantiyawan sila ng mga tao doon. Si Henry naman ay pumasok sa isang kuwarto at gumawa na ng halo-halo na gusto ni Joyce at para masabi na niya ang gusto niyang sabihin. Buong gabi ay masaya ang lahat para bang walang kalungkutan ang bumabalot sa kanila at patuloy pa rin bonding ng bawat isa kahit na maghihiwalay na sila. Samantala ay nakahanda na si Henry sa kanyang gawang halo-halo na ibibigay kay Joyce at naghihintay na lamang ang dalaga sa isang kubo at walang makausap dahil umalis si Michelle para anyayahan ang iba sa party nila. Hawak ni Henry ang dalawang dessert at kinakabahan dahil baka hindi niya magustuhan ito pero inisip niya na atlist magawa niya ito. Henry: “Uhm, Joyce.......” Joyce: “Bakit anong kailangan mo? At bakit may dala kang halo-halo? Para ba sa'kin 'yan?” Henry: “Uhm oo sa'yo nga ito gusto ko lang na bigyan ka kaya gumawa ako” Joyce: “Aaahh ok, thank you very much! Alam mo bang paborito ko ito tuwing summer kapag sa mga dessert?” Henry: “Oo alam ko” Joyce: “Eh paano mo nalaman na favorite ko 'to?” Henry: “Sabi ng bestfriend mo, hehehe!” Joyce: “Oh, talaga ok ah” Henry: “Oo nga eh........” Joyce: “Ang saya ngayon no? Ngayon ko lang naramdaman ang ganitong kasaya sa batch na'tin” Henry: “Huh? Bakit mo naman nasabi 'yan? Eh lagi naman tayong masayang magkaklasmeyt di ba?” Joyce: “Oo nga, pero iba pa rin 'yung kumpleto tayong lahat” Henry: “Oo nga no, ngayon ko lang napansin na kumpleto tayo pero bakit kung kailan patapos na tayo naging kumpleto? Sana dati pa tayo buo sa ganitong event” Joyce: “Oo nga eh, pero hindi na'tin masisisi dahil maraming nangyari sa'tin na bad and good news, haaayyy! Namimiss ko nga 'yung mga classmate na'tin na umalis at pumunta ng ibang bansa upang doon ipagpatuloy ang studies nila, sana sa reunion na'tin pumunta sila” Henry: “Dont worry pupunta sila sinasabi ko lang sa'yo mga masunurin 'yun eh lalo sa mga ganitong event sigurado mas mauuna pa sila kaysa sa'tin kaya nga lang wala sila” Joyce: “Oo nga sana kung nandito lang sila mas masaya sana party na'tin, uhm ikaw Henry, may namimiss ka ba ngayon sa batch na'tin?” Henry: “Wala akong namimiss” Joyce: “Huh? Bakit wala kang namimiss?” Henry: “Sapat na sa'kin na nakatapos tayo at matagal na din tayong naging happy sa lahat ng oras ligaya man o lungkot pero hindi ibig sabihin na kakalimutan ko ito dahil naging parte ng buhay ko ito kaya't lagi ko itong maaalala kahit saan at kahit kailan” Joyce: “Ang ganda naman nang paliwanag mo, ang taas ng level mo hindi ko kinaya” Henry: “Pero siguro may mamimiss ako ngayon after nito.....” Joyce: “Bakit sino 'yun?” Hindi maibigkas ang sanang sasabihin niya kay Joyce kaya't lumingon muna siya sa paligid ng beach at malalim ang iniisip. Joyce: “Henry? Bakit ka tulala dyan?” Henry: “Uhm wala” Joyce: “Hindi mo pa sinasagot 'yung tanong ko?” Henry: “Namimiss ko 'yung taong nagbigay sa'kin ng sigla dahil doon lang niya ako napatawa, napaiyak at naging masaya.......... dahil sa mga ugali niyang 'yun nagkagusto ako sa kanya kaya gumaan ang loob ko sa kanya kaya minsan gusto kong siyang mayakap at hagkan bago tayo naghiwa-hiwalay” Joyce: “Uhm, ang lalim naman nun, pwede ko na bang malaman kung sino 'yun?” Napatingin ang binata sa dalaga at hinawakan niya ang halo-halo ni Joyce, mukhang nakakahalata na si Joyce sa kinikilos ng lalake. Joyce: “Bakit mo kinuha 'yung dessert ko?” Tinapat ni Henry ang mukha niya sa halo-halo ni Joyce at dahan-dahan ibaba ito habang may sasabihin ito sa kanya at mapapatingin ito sa kanya. Henry: “Itong halo-halo na'to ay ginawa ko sa taong naging mahalaga sakin at ang tinutukoy ko kanina taong iyon ay ikaw” Hindi nakakibo si Joyce at lalong nahiya ito at mas namula siya sa sinabi ng binata sa kanya, natulala din siya at hindi alam ang gagawin buti na lang inalalayan siya ni Henry dahil sa paghawak nito sa pisngi niya. Henry: “Oh bakit ka nagkaganyan? May mali ba sa sinabi ko?” Joyce: “Uhm, a-a-a-ah wala naman, medyo nagulat ako sa sinabi mo eh” Henry: “Pasensya ka na, dapat dati ko pa ito sasabihin sa'yo kaso wala akong panahon at wala akong lakas ng loob para sabihin ko sa'yo ito. Sa totoo lang kahit hindi mo tanggapin ay ok lang basta mahalaga nasabi ko na ang nararamdaman ko......” Joyce: “Ok lang Henry 'wag mong isipin 'yun............ ang totoo din 'yan uhm na...... gu-gu-gusto din kita, simula nung una kitang nakilala ay tingin ko sa'yo noon ay mayabang at mataas ang expectation sa sarili pero ngayon nagkamali pala ako, ang tunay na ikaw ay matulungin at mabait” Tumabi na si Henry habang nakayuko ang dalaga at hinawakan muna ang kamay at saka ang mukha nito. Henry: “Kahit hindi man naging tayo ay tinanggap ko na sa puso ko at sigurado na'ko sa napili ko” Joyce: “Tama ang hula ko, hindi ako nagkamali na magkagusto ako sa'yo sana ito na 'yun” Henry: “Oo ito na 'yun Joyce, ito na 'yun” Binigyan ni Henry ng kiss sa noo si Joyce habang nakatitig ito sa kanya subalit matagal na palang nakaabang ang mga taong nasa party sa mangyayari sa dalawa at sinurpresa nila ito at sumigaw si Ben at Michelle. Ben at Michelle: “Yeeeesssss!!!!! Sila na nga isang magandang balita!” Mga tao: “Yes!!!! Oo nga!!!!!” Sobrang nagulat ang dalawa sa ginawa ng dalawa ng kaibigan at pati ang mga tao doon, nagkahiyaan ulit ang dalawa pero si Henry ay hinawakan na talaga ang kamay ng dalaga habang paalis sila sa kubo at nagparty-party ulit silang lahat ng mas masaya. Ang dalawang magsyota ay sabay kinain ang halo-halo na gawa ni Henry sa gilid ng dalampisagan. Joyce: “Ito na 'yata ang pinakamasarap na halo-halo natikman ko, ang sarap!!!! salamat Henry!” Henry: “Your welcome Joyce, uhm I love you” Joyce: “I love you too Henry” Masayang nagkamabutihan ang dalawa dahil sa pagkain ng halo-halo pagkatapos iyon naging memorable sa kanila ito kaya't nang magkolehiyo sila ay tuluyang naging sila at hindi naging hadlang ito upang masira ang kanilang pag-aaral bagkus nagtutulungan sila upang makamit nila ang kanilang mga pangarap.